a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an optical lens system, and more particularly to an optical lens system adapted to transmit short wavelength light for imaging purpose.
b. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical lens system that uses short wavelength light as a light source is favorable for forming an image of fine patterns, since the size of the smallest spot image that can be resolved is in proportion to the wavelength. However, the optical lens system using short wavelength light is difficult to achieve a high light transmittance and may cause considerable chromatic aberrations that increase as the wavelength decreases. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a high-performance optical lens system that has an improved light transmittance and is favorable for correcting chromatic aberrations.